nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Yuki Onodera
photographe japonaise née en 1962 à Tôkyô Biographie Yuki Onodera a étudié la mode à l'école de design de Kuwazawa à Tokyo. Yuki Onodera partage sa vie entre Tokyo et Paris depuis 1993 Onodera aime manipuler les images en utilisant la technique du collage ou en jouant avec son objectif, par exemple en introduisant à l’intérieur de son appareil photo une perle. Le hasard, même s’il est contrôlé, joue un grand rôle dans son œuvre. L’élégance de ses grands clichés noir et blanc s’accompagne d’une grande subtilité de cadrage et de thème. Le spectateur ne doit jamais se contenter de sa première impression; il doit toujours affiner sa lecture des photos d'Onodera pour s’approcher de leur vérité. Elle procède par séries: Portraits de Fripes à partir de 1993, présente des photographies de vêtements achetés au puces et semblant flotter dans l'air sur un fond de ciel nuageux 1994 How to make a pearl '', à partir de 2000, est une série de photographies réalisées en intercalant entre les sujets et la surface sensible une perle, qui obture ainsi une partie significative de l'image ''Liquid, TV & Insect '', en 2001, est une série de photographies d'insectes ou autres petits sujets, découpées et collées sur des fonds clairs '' Transvest series, à partir de 2002, présente des silhouettes grandeur nature, mettant en valeur, en ombres chinoises, les éléments vestimentaires et des gestuelles caractéristiques de types humains comme le danseur, le cow-boy, le boxeur. Mais ces silhouettes sont en réalité formées de collages d'éléments disparates, portraits, animaux, paysages, tirés des photographies de l'artistes ou d'images anciennes. Ces montages sont ensuites photographiés à contre-jour par l'artiste. En 2006, elle entame la série The Eleventh Finger (Le onzième doigt). Ce sont des portraits d'anonymes, pris dans la rue. Les photographies sont faites au jugé, sans l'usage du viseur. Pour souligner le coté anonyme, mais aussi pour respecter le droit à la vie privée des personnes photographiées, les visages des sujets sont masqués au tirage. Combinant photographie et photogramme, l'artiste dépose sur le papier sensible des caches en carton papier, finement perforés pour laisser passer une lumière diffuse. Prix *1991 : 1er New Cosmos of Photography Award ," Japon. *1996 : 21e Prix Kodak de la critique photographique * 2001 : Prix Higashikawa * 2002 : Prix Ihei Kimura * 2006 : Prix Niépce Expositions *1993 : Gallery Hosomi, " White and Sphere ," Tokyo. *1995 : Zeit-Foto Salon, " DOWN / Liquid and Glass ," Tokyo. **Galleria Chimera, " DOWN / Portrait of Second-hand Clothes ," Tokyo. ** Aki-Ex Gallery, " DOWN / Birds ," Tokyo. **l'Institut Francais de la Mode, " Portrait of Second-hand Clothes ," Paris. *1996 : Universite Lumiere Lyon ll, " Portrait of Second-hand Clothes ," Lyon, France. ** " Sosie," Sagacho Exhibit Space, Tokyo. *1997 : Galerie Laage-Salomon , Paris. ** Galerie du Theatre Granit , Belfort, France. ** " Floating Images of Women in Art History / from the Birth of the Feminism to the Deconstruction of Gender," Tochigi Prefectural Museum of Fine Arts, Utsunomiya, Japan. **"The 2nd Tokyo International Photo**Biennale / Nomination Section ," The Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography, Tokyo. *1998 : Galerie il tempo, Tokyo. ** " Photobiennale'98 , " Art Media Center**TV Gallery, Moscow. ** " Medialogue ** Photography in Japanese Contemporary Art '98 " The Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography, Tokyo. ** " Jeux de genres , " Espace Electra, Paris. ** " An Incomplete History / Women Photographers from Japan, 1864**1997 " ** " Le donné, le fictif ,",Centre National de la Photographie, Paris. *1999 : The Museum of Modern Art , Gunma, Japan. ** " Internationale Fototage Herten ," Herten, Allemage ** " Zeitgenossische Fotokunst aus Japan ," NBK ( Neuer Berliner Kunstverein ) , Berlin. ** " About Leaving Home ", Centre d'art Contemporain, Saint-Priest, France. *2000 : Galerie du Theatre Granit , Belfort, France. ** " Mois de l'Image ", Centre d'Art Plastiques Albert Chanot, Clamart, France. ** " Contemporary Photograpers of Japan ", Shanghai Sanya Photograph Gallery, Shanghai, Chine. *2001 : Zeit-Foto Salon , " How to make a pearl ," Tokyo. ** Galerie il tempo , " Look out the window ," Tokyo. ** " Illusion ," Culture Center, Stockholm, Sweden. ** " Higashikawa Photo Fiesta ", Culture Center, Higashikawa, Hokkaido, Japon *2002 : Galerie RX , Paris. ** " Paroles de Fringue ", Bourgoin**Jallieu Museum, France. ** " Les Semaines Europeennes de l'Image ", Galerie Nei Licht, Dudelange, Luxembourg. *2005 : National Museum of Art, Osaka *2006 : Shanghai Art Museum *2007 : Centre de Photographie de Lectoure, France *2008 : Centre d'art Nei Liicht, Luxembourg *2010 : Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography ** Museum of Photography, Seoul *2011 : Musée Nicéphore Niépce, Chalon-sur-Saône, France Publications * How to Make a Pearl, 2002 * TransvestRelié, éditions Nazraeli Pr, 2005 Catégorie:Photographe japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1962